Bite
by luigigirl65
Summary: One-Shot Halloween Fiction. Riley attends a birthday to see her new friend. However, when she shows her a different animatronic, what will happen to her Emotions? Rated T for implied gore and character death.


(FN F Inside Out Crossover set in 1987. That is all.)

... ... ... ...

" **GET OUT OF THERE!** "

The day was fine as it was. It was a friend's birthday at a fancy pizzeria with cool animatronic animals, but something went awry.

Who is this girl? Her name was Riley Andersen. She was a joyous child who wanted to find the fun in anything. She was from Minnesota, moved to San Francisco, and now was at the height of her life. She was popular in school, the star of the local hockey team, and has a few great friends. So, what made her like this? It was her emotions: Joy, Sadness, Fear, Disgust, and Anger. They made sure she had the best life possible and made Riley... Riley.

And this day at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza was going to be another day like before.

One of her friends had a little sister who wanted her birthday at this new pizzeria. Of course, everyone in Riley's grade was old enough to be over the idea of these locations, but Riley couldn't turn down a chance to be with her friend.

... ... ... ...

"Come on! We're going to be late!"

The screen before them displayed the glowing doorways of this pizzeria. The location itself was enticing to little children of five years old. Not many twelve-year-olds will fall for this facade of light and happiness.

Disgust rolled her eyes, pressing a button on the console. "This is a place for kids. Why would we allow Riley to be seen here?"

Joy responded with pressing another button. "Well, we're not going to miss a chance to hang out with Danielle, right?"

The screen shown Riley walking through the doorway. The minute they were in, they looked around.

"That... that boy..."

 _"Hello! Would you like a balloon?"_

"That's just that balloon dispenser, Fear," Anger grumbled, "Pretty stupid, if you ask me."

Riley walked past him.

 _"Riley! You made it!"_

 _"I wouldn't miss this, Danielle!"_

The brunette female ran up to them, catching them in a hug. She wasn't the thinnest girl in her grade, but she was kind and hilarious. She was the first person that Riley met when she moved here.

 _"Come on! They're serving the pizza already!"_

... ... ... ...

The table was filled with loud children, chatty adults, and kids Riley's age, whispering nothings to each other.

"These things are kinda creepy," Riley said, watching the animatronics wander around. She reached her hand out and poked the blue bunny walking by. His body was of smooth, cold plastic.

"I know. Rest in peace, sleep. You will be missed!"

The two giggled, obviously amused by the thought.

"Seriously! They look like animal clowns!"

"Kinda looks like this creepy clown at a birthday party back in Minnesota. That was terrible!"

"Every city has a bad clown, am I right?"

The bear, Freddy, walked to the table with Danielle's sister.

"And what's you name?"

"I'm Elena."

"And how old are you turning today?"

"I'm five."

Danielle sighed a bit. "I remember when this place was first opened. There were only four animatronics, and they looked nothing like them. Bonnie used to be purple and Chica used to be bigger. Used to love it."

"What happened, then?"

"Outgrew it. Nothing more." Her eyes began to dart around. "Hey. Wanna see the cool thing here?"

Riley's eyes widened. "Sure!"

... ... ... ...

"Oh no! Where are we going?! It could be dangerous!"

This earned a slap across the face from Anger. "SHut up! It's a children's pizzeria! It's nothing!"

"It's going to be nasty, watch."

Joy sighed and watched the screen, eagerly following Danielle. She led her to another room where...

 _"This is what happened to Foxy. looked great when he was together."_

Sadness made her way up to the console, pressing a button lightly.

 _"That's terrible. What happened to him?"_

 _"He was taken apart by the children. How? No idea."_

 _"It's a shame that they do that to just him."_

 _"But now, he's great to take apart and out together. Especially fun to look at how they're made."_

"That was the nerdiest thing I have heard from her," Disgust mumbled.

"Come on, Disgust. It's not that bad!" Joy said, obviously trying to make light of this.

"He looks scary. What if he still works?" Fear said in a panicked voice, pressing another button.

 _"Does he still work?"_

 _"Just a bit of static, but besides that, he's as good as scrapped."_

"See? perfectly safe!"

 _"Wanna play with him?"_

Joy smiled, beginning to work the Console.

Sadness plopped herself next to the yellow star girl. "I still think it's sad to see him like this."

The two quickly got to work taking the robot apart. Danielle was explaining the differences between the old and newer animatronics and cracking jokes at the parts she pulled off. Needless to say, many golden memory orbs were being made in this moment. While the kids were busy with their pizza, the girls continued to create buildings of endoskeleton.

 _"What are you girls doing?"_

The two looked up, seeing a man with a nametag reading 'Jeremy Fitzgerald'.

 _"I wouldn't do that if I were you. I was on the night shift. I know what he can do."_

Riley looked at Danielle who gave a begging look at him.

 _"Come on, brother. Please?"_

"The guard is her brother?"

"Sh."

Jeremy sighed. _"You know I can't say no to you, little Froggie. Be careful with him."_

He vanished through the door again, leaving the two alone.

 _"What was that about?"_ Riley asked, putting the head on a tower of metal bone.

 _"Jeremy always worries about me. It's his nature."_

Joy smiled, leaning on the Console to look at her comrades. "See? No harm done."

Fear's eyes widened as he saw something. He pointed, trying to get Joy to look. The others gave the same, gaping look.

"Joy..."

Anger rose his voice, eyes wide. " **GET OUT OF THERE!** "

Joy looked up, seeing the head swing down from its tower, aiming at Riley. Fear suddenly shoved Joy out of the way, slamming himself onto the console...

A large amount of teeth began to drill into the sky above and the dump below. They tore straight through Headquarters.

"Fear!" Disgust yelled.

Fear looked back. His usual fearful look was replaced with one of peace. One of tranquility.

Disgust didn't have it. He didn't have to sacrifice himself to save them. She began to run to the crumbling half of Headquarters, trying to grab Fear by any means necessary. Joy quickly followed, only to get protests from Anger and Sadness.

A bright light filled the area...

... ... ... ...

"I'm sorry. We have found no signs of Fear, Disgust, or Joy."

The Mind Workers have begun work on the reconstruction of Headquarters. Sadness and Anger were the only ones left from that disaster and sent troops to find the lost emotions.

"Then look harder!" Anger screeched, making the little jellybean-like worker step back.

"Anger. It's hopeless," Sadness moaned. She walked to the window in the back. The islands were slowly fading. Only the ones made with Anger or Sadness stood strong and bright. "They're gone. This happens when they die. I read the manuals."

Anger clenched his hands into fists, grumbling to himself. "They're not. I know Joy. YOU know Joy. They're alive. I know it."

Sadness sighed. "I'm sorry, Anger. We have to move on."

... ... ... ...

November 14, 1987. Riley Andersen was attending a party for Elena Fitzgerald. While there, an animatronic ripped her frontal lobe out. The pizzeria has been closed for further investigation.


End file.
